Perdicion
by alsfree
Summary: La historia se centra en una asesina en serie (Rachel) que trabaja de prostituta para conseguir sus victimas. No habrá FINN, ni embarazo etc. Pero si va a tener amor, drama, suspenso y lujuria. Pezberry/faberry.Los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphi
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo

En 1900 aquel tiempo en donde el gobierno poseía el poder de todo ser humano que habitaba el planeta sobresalía una niña de tan solo 15 años con una mente capas de saberlo todo sin ni siquiera haber escuchado de eso, debo decir que esta joven carecía de belleza alguna y sus ojos negros daban temor, pero aun así se las arreglaba para seducir a los viajantes. Conocida como La Perdición se hiso la fama, se dice de ella que es una prostituta que solo trabaja para gente de poder o que puedan pagar la suma que exigía, cobraba $100 pesos la hora que si calculamos en la actualidad serian como $1000 pesos argentinos.

Pero lo extraño de esto es que aquellos hombres caídos a su cuerpo y brazos aparecían asesinados de formas atroces, todos con la misma frase escrita en su brazo derecho "aquel poder que poseía se esfumo como la sangre negra de mis venas".

La suerte se esfumaba de apoco para ella, pronto la encontrarían debía desaparecer por un tiempo, controlar aquel deseo de sentirse querida y de asesinar a aquel que no merecía su cuerpo. Desapareció durante 1 año y regreso con un cambio total físicamente pero con los mismos deseos, su cuerpo había madurado de una forma exquisita, su piel parecida al café con leche actual y su cabello castaño, cuidadosamente se extendía hasta el límite de su espalda y con una belleza dañina para la vista. Se había decido esta ves a no trabajar por su cuenta debía tener una cuartada, para poder hacer sus actos mucho más tiempo.

El burdel donde entro a trabajar se llamaba "la fosa" le gusto aquel nombre que encajaba tan perfectamente con su seudónimo, la madam de lugar era una mujer obesa que siempre tenía un habano entre sus dedos gordos y pequeños, la grasa de su cuerpo sobresalía a través de aquel vestido de tela azul marino que llevaba, sus pies descalzos semejantes a las patas del elefante retumbaban en aquella escalera de madera carcomida por los bichos taladros.

Más allá de un pasillo oscuro con olor a humedad se encontraba una pequeña habitación con una minúscula ventana, que daba a aquella calle llena de barro y basura, ese sería el lugar donde viviría si la suerte estaba de su lado, por años.

Sus compañeras de trabajo eran mujeres que hace rato perdieron la figura salvo dos de ellas que lograban conservan sus cuervas a la perfección. Santana conocida como "la sirena", había quedado deslumbrada por aquella mujer que vio entrar esa noche, una niña tan hermosa con un cuerpo de mujer perfectamente cuidado, la sonrisa de la joven era dulce, un majar para pocos, pero ella la había visto asomar solo un instante antes de que esa cara se vuelva seria y completamente segura de cada uno de sus pasos. Por otra parte el resto de las muchachas no podían disimular la envidia que les carcomía el cuerpo.

Nuestra joven protagonista no tiene ningún nombre en particular ya que muchas veces se lo cambio, pero podremos llamarla por el último conocido, Rachel.

Rachel comprendió enseguida aquellas reacciones diferentes que provoco en cada una de ellas y eso le gustaba. Porque por un lado a pesar de todos aquellos cuerpos formados o viejos de hombres que habían vivido su mejor final entre sus sabanas, ella amaba a las mujeres más que nada, tenía una especie de admiración por ellas, nunca entendía el por qué pero siempre la tentaban.

Aquellos cuerpos delicados y desnudos sobre su cama reclamando ser tocados para sentir el verdadero placer, aquel que ella sabía dar muy bien. Pero nunca se atrevió a enamorarse de ninguna de ellas, no debía, esa cosa absurda entorpecería aquella vida que había planeado.

Esa noche la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la calle impidiendo que los caballos pudieran moverse de aquel lugar en donde se quedaban por un instante, apareció su primera víctima del año. Un hombre delgado con una gran barba y de mediana edad mucho mayor que ella, le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con sus delicadas manos para llevarlo a una habitación muy diferente a su cuarto, con una cama grande y sábanas blancas, donde impregnaba una luz tan tenue que resaltaba su figura.

Desnudo su cuerpo dejándolo a la vista de aquel hombre en celo, dejo que cada parte de su cuerpo sea manoseada y ultrajada por él, porqué sabía que después ella se vengaría.

Al amanecer él se retiró del establecimiento echando un vistazo a aquel cuerpo que tendía desnudo sobre aquella cama, semi cubierto por una tela muy fina. Al salir a la calle escucho una dulce vos que lo llamaba

-Caballero!, se retira sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí, tan mal paso la noche.

Lo llevo a un callejón estrecho y oscuro, donde tranquilamente podía controlarlo todo, dejo que besara sus pechos hasta que se cansó de complacerlo ahora era su turno de complacerse.

-Dígame, ¿usted sabe que siente uno cuando lentamente le cortan la cabeza?, cada capa de piel se expone para que cortes la otra, hasta que uno llega al hueso eso es la parte molesta, ¡tan dura! pero a mí me gusta llegar hasta ahí porque todavía los ojos tienen vida.

¿No es cierto? .Perdón debo dejarlo un rato más con vida, espero que no esté sufriendo eso no me gustaría.

La sonrisa que surgió en ese instante de su rostro era una que te podría llevar al infierno con verla pero al mismo tiempo era tierna, aquel hombre se desangraba en ese lugar mientras ella observaba. Esta vez la frase seria otra pero debía continuar a la que escribió al principio era algo así "se esfumó en el aire de la gente", se lo tallo delicadamente en su brazo, tomándose el tiempo necesario para que todo quede prolijo y luego lo miro por ultima ves.

-Te preguntaras si esto que hago es porque alguien me hiso algo malo a mí pero no es así además debo decirte que disfrute mucho la noche.

Termino cortando la cabeza, que rodó a sus pies la sujeto y beso sus labios, la coloco entre los brazos de aquel hombre y se retiró a su pequeño cuarto de "La fosa".


	2. Fruto rojo

**Gracias a los que comentaron el primer cap aun no decido quien de nuestras dos muchachas se quedaran con Rachel falta mucho para resolver eso pero ambas serán igual de importantes.**

En otra parte de la cuidad se encontraba Lucy Quinn Fabray una joven de 27 años, cabello rubio, el color de sus ojos era una mezcla entre el pasto en invierno y la mas deliciosa miel. Ella perdió a su padre hace 2 años atrás fue asesinado cuando venía a visitarla, su hermano es policía y dedica su vida tratando de saber quién es el responsable de todo aquello que les tocó vivir.

El padre era un empresario de alta sociedad un hombre corrupto y de sangre fría como el hielo se dedicaba a cubrir todo con aquella familia perfecta que se encargó de crear. Fue responsable de interminables delitos, por lo tanto su asesinato no fue algo inesperado y no necesitaba que se le preste demasiada atención. Pero para sus hijos él no era esa clase de persona, sino todo lo contrario, no lograban entender porque la gente se dedicaba a ensuciarlo cada vez más.

La realidad le golpeaba la cara de Quinn sin ni siquiera avisarle, debía irse de esa casa, necesitaba tomar aire, aquellos dos años de encierro no la ayudaron a resolver nada. Por ahí afuera encontraría alguna respuesta para aquellas infinitas preguntas que se le cruzaban por su cabeza.

Al salir el aire enfrió su rostro, llamo a una carreta para pedirle que la lleve lo más legos que pudiera y así fue, aquel lugar ella no lo conocía pero le encanto aquel mercado que vendía todas clases de cosas en la calle, decidió recorrerlo y a lo mejor encontraba algo para la cena.

Al lado de ella se encontraba un niño parecía querer pedirle algo, pero no lo hacía, de la nada el joven le robo el poco dinero que tenía en su cartera.

Del asombro quedo completamente confundida solo puedo ver a una joven que sostenía al niño y acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho como una madre, recién reacciono cuando esta le devolvió lo que pertenecía, nunca pensó ver a semejante ser caminando por aquellas calles, tan hermosa y delicada. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas haciéndola ver mucho más bella de lo que era.

-Debería tener más cuidado, acá los niños son como pequeños duendes les gustan las cosas que no le pertenecen, tome un regalo de mi parte, mientras sepan que me conoce, ya no sentirán atracción para tener su cosas.

Agarro aquella manzana que le ofrecía la joven que le sonrió en todo momento la vio alegarse entre la gente sin poder ni siquiera decirle gracias. Pudo sentir como el tiempo se detuvo al morder aquel fruto que sostuvo aquella mujer, lo saboreo como si fuera lo más delicioso de su vida sin sospechar si quiera lo que su corazón empezó a sentir.

Pero para Rachel el sentimiento era diferente sabía muy bien lo que hacía desde un comienzo, ella solo le entrego la manzana recordando aquel cuento que su madre le contaba antes de dormir. Su madre era mucama de unas personas de alta sociedad que se dedicaban a la exportación de alimentos. Era tan bella como frágil solía deprimirse con tanta facilidad que eso la término consumiéndola hasta su muerte.

Siempre digo que ella no podría cuidar a una niña tan maravillosa como aquella hija que había tenido a sus 15 años, el padre de la joven era una alcohólico que le gustaba apostar, cuando se quedó sin dinero y con su esposa muerta para mantenerlo realizó una última jugada, aposto a su hija como premio mayor.

Rachel fue educada en las mejores escuelas después de que su padre perdiera aquel juego pero aun así nunca podía alcanzar el nivel esperado por aquel hombre que la educo. Se encargó de hacerla mujer una noche de Diciembre en la casa solo había la luz de una vela y el silencio perturbador que era interrumpido por aquel reloj viejo de un pasillo decorado con fotos de personas que nunca conoció.

Dos años después se encargó de él, fue su primera víctima y también fue la última vez que lloro, a pesar de todo aquel hombre le dio muchas enseñanzas que ella volara hasta el día de hoy, pero la rabia la consumía en aquel instante no resistió la tentación de matarlo, sostuvo aquel martillo que encontró en el ático con mucho fuerza varias noches en donde la cobardía no la dejaba dañarlo, pero ese día ya no aguanto más un trueno sonó fuertemente y 15 martillazos en aquel rostro fue el comienzo de todo.

Aquella noche Santana la observaba en la oscuridad de la mansión, la miraba como si no pudiera ver otro cosa, se había quedado hechizada con aquella figura por la cual sus ojos se deslizaban lentamente. Le costaba admitir que detestaba la idea de que algún hombre tocara a aquella mujer, pero no podía decirle lo que su corazón sentía, a diferencia de nuestra Blanca nieves ella lo tenía muy claro deseaba a esa niña y la quería entre sus brazos y sabanas pero por alguna razón la timidez de tan solo acariciarla le ganaba.

La vio sentada en el comedor observando en penumbras la nada, tenía puesto un camisón blanco que caía suavemente por sus piernas al descubierto, nadie podría resistir aquella tentación

Rachel solo permaneció allí en silencio dejando que la observara y le sonrió con tanta picardía que nublo le nublo la mente

-sabes esta casa es extraña a la mañana cada parte de ella tiene vida a pesar de que no allá nadie caminando por aquí es tan raro no tener a ningún hombre queriendo tener mi cuerpo en las sabanas de seda de la habitación nueve.

Santana pudo notar la tristeza que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos tan profundos mientras las náuseas de imaginarse aquella escena aparecieron. Tenia que animarse a decir algo pero las palabras tardaron en salir.

- Deberías dejar este trabajo, eres muy joven, aún tienes tan cosas por vivir ... el amor por ej.

Aquella niña se levanto de la silla, para acercarse más a esa mujer que le hablaba de amor, algo que ella no puede entender. La sujeto por la cintura haciendo que aquel cuerpo que estaba en sus brazos temblara.

- Sabes el amor solo es un juego que se dedica a volver a los seres humanos idiotas por favor nunca pidas que entienda esa palabra.

Susurro aquellas en el oído de Santana, soltó aquel cuerpo tembloroso y se marchó dejando su perfume en cada parte de el. Sabía bien que ella no era la indicada para pasar un rato, a pesar de mucho que le gustara y aquellas ganas de poseerla.


End file.
